Station 666 FM
by AMaximander500
Summary: Something is killing the employees of station 103.6 Eagle Rock who have recently received promotions, but nobody knows what, or who, is doing it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Dean and Sam or anything that has to do with Supernatural. BUT I do own Lukas Keller, Eage Rock radio station and any other OC characters you will meet in this chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Haunted radio stations are fun! lol**

Lukas Keller walked into the dark, empty tomb he called his apartment after a long day at work. Always it was the day where Lukas got out the door with more than plenty of time to spare foreshadowed a disaster at work to come. And he should have known that when he walked out the door an hour earlier than usual. As much as he loved his job, working as a radio tech engineer, today showed to be nothing but one disaster after another. Everything in the studio was going haywire, and no one was able to explain it. Lukas had spent his entire day, working under the frustrated demands of the DJ's and managers that he get their equipment working so they could get back on the air. They were losing listeners by the second!

Lukas flicked on the hall light of his apartment and tossed his keys on the key rack he conveniently kept hanging on the wall next to the front door for those rush out the door like a madman days. And after tossing his jacket carelessly on the couch in his small living room, and after checking the four new phone messages, two of which were the frustrated voices of two of his coworkers complaining yet again that their sound system was giving them issues, Lukas smashed his face into the feathery comfort that was his beloved pillow. He didn't care that his coworkers were having issues. He was off the clock.

'Let them figure it out. They worked with the same damn equipment every single day. They should have some type of familiarity,' Lukas thought as he turned onto his back to reach over and turn on his radio to a station that he didn't work on, finally settling on a song he thought was alright.

"And that was 'Call From Beyond' by Bury Me Alive. They'll be headlining the Fear Fest tour which starts this upcoming weekend, starting in our very own town, Rodeo Falls," the voice of a male radio DJ echoed through the speakers on Lukas' radio as he shut his eyes, rubbed the top of his forehead and tried to relax. As the voice continued to speak about upcoming bands performing in town, telling everyone that it was a show to not miss, the radio started to tune itself to another station. One that seemed to go beyond the channels that were available.

At first, Lukas didn't notice, he was too busy trying to rub his headache away. But when he noticed the change in voice of the radio DJ, Lukas opened his eyes, sat up in his bed and looked over at his radio.

"…Radio reporting the local. Today I want to talk about a man who is truly a hero for all you radio listeners out there. Ladies and gentlemen, his name is Lukas Keller."

"What the hell?" Lukas questioned as he tried to channel the radio to another station. But no matter what station he set the radio to, the channel didn't change.

"Lukas Keller has been working for station 103.6 Eagle Rock for about three years now. He's the radio engineer that keeps all of those technical problems at bay so you listeners can enjoy yourselves. But unfortunately, Lukas was unable to magically fix all of the problems the station was having today. Folks, you can only imagine how horrible Lukas must feel, knowing that he let down so many different people."

"Yeah, I'd like to see _you _work under complete chaos, Mr. Radio DJ," Lukas said as he rolled his eyes and plopped back down in bed, giving up on changing the station.

"Lukas, if you're out there, I just wanted you to remember the old saying, 'things always look better in the morning,' so keep that in mind." The DJ laughed. "But that's only easy to say if your entire world hasn't come crumbling down to a nightmare end. For you folks who don't know Lukas very well let me give you a little insight on the boy. When he was five, his mom and dad divorced. His mom took off with Lukas' little sister, officially abandoning her beloved son she didn't give a damn about. And then when Lukas was 11, his father got remarried and focused all of his attention on his new wife, completely forgetting about his son. That's actually how he got his start on the radio. Lukas spent hours locked away in his room, listening to the radio, and when he wasn't doing that, he was taking apart radios to see how they worked. Whoever says abandonment weakens a soul sure doesn't know Lukas Keller, right folks?" The DJ laughed. "I don't know, maybe Lukas was just unlovable or something, cause you know, moms are supposed to have this undying, unconditional love for their kids. Apparently, Lukas didn't fall under that category. Maybe he was an ugly child or something…"

Lukas sat up in his bed once again and stared at the radio with a confused and angered look on his face. He wondered how the obnoxious radio DJ had known so much about him. Although Lukas worked with something that publicized people and products, Lukas himself wasn't that much of a public person, especially when it came to his past. That's why he worked behind the scenes, so to speak, on the radio.

"Folks, if you think a horrid childhood like that wasn't enough, Lukas' girlfriend of three years finally called things off with the poor guy just last week. Maybe he wasn't good enough in bed or something. I don't know, but what I heard was, Lukas balled his eyes out like a giant ass baby. He's truly a man in touch with his emotions. I'm sure it won't be too hard for Lukas to find himself a new woman. Hell, he could find a man if he wanted to! Bright blue eyes, wavy dark colored hair, athletic build, tall. People he _is _a sob story catch! But he has a lot of demons, major turn off…"

"I'll give you major turn off!" Lukas said as he grabbed his radio, unplugged it and threw it against the wall. The plastic music/broadcast device smashed into pieces as it came into contact with the wall. Lukas sighed and fell back onto his bed, not giving a second thought to clean up the mess he just made.

"…Come on now, Lukas. We're not here to get under your skin! We're here to get you under the earth!" The voice of that same DJ said as Lukas sat straight up in his bed.

He looked over at the smashed, _unplugged_ radio that laid in pieces on his bedroom carpet. Lukas jumped out of bed and started inspecting the smashed pieces. There was no way he should be hearing that voice coming from the radio he just smashed.

"You know, Lukas, taking your anger out on others isn't the way to go. We know how hard your life has been. If radio didn't exist, you'd a killed yourself a long time ago! We know your mom abandoning you, your father abandoning you, your girlfriend leaving you, your sister not even bothering to locate you and your stepmom tossing you aside to get to your daddy is tough and would eventually drive a person to attempt suicide. Poor, poor Lukas. So alone. So misunderstood. Everyone in your life abandoned you, you had a hard day at work and you let thousands of listeners down today! And that's not even the worst part, Lukas…"

All of a sudden, everything that was electrical in Lukas' apartment started going haywire. Lights flicked on and off, computers turned on and off as did the TV and other various household appliances. The house phone rang uncontrollably. Lukas ran out of his bedroom and went out the front door of his apartment.

"You can't escape me, Lukas…" the voice from the DJ carried on from the bedroom and echoed throughout the house.

Lukas didn't get very far down the hall before he ran into a pale, deathly sick looking male who appeared to be in his early twenties. He was dressed in baggy, ripped blue jeans, steel toed black boots and a black jacket. He had short, straight brown hair that looked like it was always cut with a buzzer (like Dean's). He was tall and had an athletic body type and he was cold. Deathly cold. His eyes were bloodshot red and he just kept staring at Lukas with a blank stare. Point blank, the man looked like a ghost.

The pale man didn't move an inch when Lukas hit into him and sent himself falling to the ground. The man looked down at Lukas and placed his ghost white hand on his head and slowly drained the life out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Dean and Sam Winchester...wished that I did. But I do own all of my OC characters like Lukas, Brooke, Eagle Rock radio station, and the voice that's taunting its victims through the radio.**

"You find anything, Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat down at the small table in the coffee house he and Sam were hanging out in for the morning. Dean handed Sam his drink of choice as Sam flipped through various newspaper websites. He stumbled upon Lukas' story moments ago.

"Possibly," Sam answered. "Lukas Keller, age 21, was found dead in the hallway right outside his apartment. Doctors are saying that he died of a heart attack, which doesn't seem to add up since Lukas kept up with his health," Sam said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Does it say where he lived?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the apartment building he was living in is about ten minutes away from here," Sam answered.

"Alright, well I say we check out the place, see if we can pick up any EMF or spot any sulfur, maybe even talk to a few neighbors while we're there, see if they know anything," Dean said.

Sam nodded in agreement and as soon as the two finished their drinks and read a little more into the case, they took off to where Lukas Keller used to live.

"This is it," Dean said as he and Sam approached Lukas' apartment. They were both dressed in their suits, posing as detectives assigned to Lukas' case. They suspected that there was something more to Lukas' heart attack story.

Dean pulled the key out of his pocket and jammed it into the key hole and unlocked the door, giving the brothers entrance to Lukas' apartment and began exploring it. Photos living on the walls and the tables, books and magazines that were left out in the open, DVD's and videogames sitting neatly in the entertainment center with their gaming consol, food and drinks left in the fridge consumed the place. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was no trace of blood or a struggle and there was no sulfur anywhere. It didn't look like there was a case to be worked, but that train of thought changed as soon as they noticed the smashed radio lying on the floor in Lukas' bedroom.

"The hell…?" Dean wondered as he knelt down and inspected the pieces. "Looks like someone got frustrated." He nodded.

"Huh…weird," Sam commented as he knelt down next to his brother. "The report said that Lukas worked as a radio tech engineer, and according to his records, he spent his entire life building up a career in radio tech engineering."

"So what the hell possessed him to smash his beloved sound box," Dean wondered as he picked up and flipped through the broken pieces. "I think it's time we talk to some of the neighbors."

The brothers walked out of Lukas' apartment, keeping the key on them and started talking to some of the neighbors. Most of them didn't notice anything because they were either not home or they were sleeping. Some really didn't even know Lukas that well, so they couldn't even give any insight on whether or not if he was acting strange the night he passed away. Dean and Sam were ready to move on and dig up any more information they could sink their teeth in before they decided to knock on one last door.

"Yes, can I help you?" a young, sandy blonde, blue eyed girl asked after opening her front door to her apartment.

"Hi, I'm Detective James Hetfield and this is my partner, Detective James Paige. We were wondering if you could take a few minutes out of your day; answer a few questions about your neighbor, Lukas Keller?" Dean asked as he and Sam showed the girl their fake badges.

"Yeah, of course," the girl nodded. "Come on in." She stepped aside as Dean and Sam entered her apartment.

"So we're sure by now you've heard about Mr. Keller's death?" Dean asked as he and Sam looked around the room and the girl closed the front door.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't really know Lukas very well, but still…it's hard when someone dies. Oh, and I'm Brooke, by the way." Brooke smiled as she motioned for Dean and Sam to sit down, which they did.

"Ok, Brooke." Dean smiled. "Now you say that you knew Lukas Keller?"

"Not personally. We were just neighbors. Sometimes we talked if we were passing each other in the hall. Lukas didn't spend much time home. He worked a lot."

"Did you notice anything strange with Lukas the night he died?" Sam asked.

"He came home stressed to the max, but I heard that the radio station he works on was having a lot of technical difficulties that he was in charge of fixing, and he just couldn't catch a break that day."

"And that's all?" Sam asked. It would explain the smashed radio in the bedroom.

"Well, there was one other thing. I thought I heard Lukas yelling at someone, but there was no one else in his apartment. He lives alone."

"What was he yelling about?" Dean asked.

"He said something about giving someone a major turn off, then I heard this smashing sound, like he threw something against the wall."

"Did you see anything?" Dean asked.

"No, I just heard a lot of screaming and yelling, and a crashing sound. Then Lukas got quiet, so I thought that maybe he went to sleep for the night. Then the next morning, when I heard all of the noise outside my door, I saw a bunch of paramedics packing Lukas' body into a body bag. The building got word later that day that he died of a heart attack," Brooke explained. "God, I feel so bad! I kept debating in my head if I should have gone and checked on Lukas to see if he was alright, and at the last minute, I decided not to! I could have saved him!"

"Hey, listen, you didn't know, alright?" Sam asked. "So don't go blaming yourself. A heart attack in a healthy young guy like Lukas, no one would have seen that coming," Sam said as Brooke nodded.

"So do you guys have any leads on what may have really happened?" Brooke wondered.

"Nothing right now," Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you out more. Lukas wasn't really close with anyone in the building. Like I said, he worked a lot, probably close with his co-workers though. They'd probably know more than I do."

"Well, we'll let you know if we get any leads. Thanks for your time, Brooke." Sam smiled as he and Dean stood up and left.

"Well, that sure was helpful," Dean commented as he and Sam walked down the hall. "So far, the only evidence we've got is a shattered radio and a workaholic radio tech engineer."

"It still doesn't add up. You think maybe Lukas may have heard something _on _the radio?" Sam asked.

"People hear stuff on the radio all the time, Sam. That's the whole point of having a radio." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, but what if this message was made just for Lukas. Something only he was supposed to hear?" Sam asked.

"What like a message from beyond the grave?" Dean asked as he stopped and looked up at Sam.

"It's possible." Sam shrugged. "People for centuries have been finding ways of supposedly communicating with the dead, so why not try it through a radio?"

"You make a valid point there, Sammy." Dean nodded, impressed with his brother's explanation. "Now we have to find out if our friend Lukas was fooling around with any type of witch craft or demonic rituals. Maybe he opened a door he couldn't shut."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don't own anyone you recognize. Any OC characters such as the ghost and the Eagle Rock employees are mine :) ENJOY, READ, RATE, REVIEW! Feedback is awesome :)**

"Thanks for taking time out to do this interview," Dean said as he walked around the radio station with Jack Wolfe, the manager of Eagle Rock radio station.

"No problem. You know, I find it odd, too, that a healthy guy like Lukas would suddenly die of a heart attack that came on out of nowhere too," Jack said.

"So you worked with Lukas for a long time? Dean asked.

"Well, I worked with the kid for three years, but I've known him his entire life. He used to come down here every day after school and hang out since he was 13. Couldn't keep the kid away," Jack said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Normally, I wouldn't allow non employees to hang out at here, but Lukas…there were two things about him," Jack held up two fingers and looked at Dean as he nodded. "The kid had a rough home life, and he had a passion and heart for radio."

"What do you mean by a rough home life?" Dean asked.

"Well, Lukas' mother wasn't in the picture and neither was his kid sister. And his dad had two jobs which he worked all the time, so Lukas was basically left on his own, rattling around his house, wandering around all by himself. And being at that age, no parents around whatsoever, give the kid free range, they end up getting themselves thrown into jail. I didn't want to see that happen to Lukas," Jack explained.

"Did Lukas ever act…I don't know…strange?" Dean asked.

"Strange? How so?"

"Well, his personality, for starters. Did he have a…odd personality? Any obsessions with things people would never go near? Like things in nightmares? Or Maybe he claimed to hear voices in his head or seeing things that aren't really there or trying to get into contact with certain people?"

"…Can I see your badge again, Mr. Hetfield?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Sure." Dean smiled as he took his fake badge out of his pocket and showed it to Jack. "If you're wondering about the name, I come from a long line of passionate Metallica fans. My father was especially a fan of James Hetfield."

Jack nodded and said, "Wanted to name my boy after James Hetfield. But to answer your question, no. Lukas never acted strange nor showed any signs of being mentally unstable or morbid. He was probably the most down to earth guy I knew."

"What about the day he died?" Dean asked.

"Nah, he was just stressed out. We've been having a lot of technical issues and Lukas was in charge of fixing them. I wasn't a big help in calming him down. I was screaming down his shoulder too….I still can't believe the kid is dead…" Jack shook his head.

Ryan Avery, the newest DJ for Eagle Rock walked into his condo after a long and new exciting day at the radio station. It was his first day on the job as a radio station. Everyone who had ever been a radio DJ at Eagle Rock always said that e first day working as a DJ was like no other day. It was always dubbed the best day of work. Well, the day could have gone better for Ryan if the technical problems would have gotten cleared up by now. But since they weren't, there was a lot of interference with the radio signal and Ryan's planned and approved antics for his radio show got cut off severely.

"Jess? I'm home!" Ryan called to his fiancée, Jessica, as he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, slung his jacket over a chair and grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down at the table. That's when he noticed the note sitting on the table, scribbled in Jessica's handwriting. Her sister, Julia, had called at the last minute, wondering if Jessica could pick up her daughter from soccer practice because her son's basketball practice was running late, and her husband was still at work. Jessica would be home in time to make dinner.

After reading the note, Ryan crumbled it and tossed it in the trash and took another swig of his drink. He decided to listen to the radio for a bit while he waited for Jessica to come home. Commercial Free Rock Hour on Eagle Rock was playing, so Ryan tuned his radio in the kitchen to that station. There was some static interference, but not as much as there had been. Ryan figure that maybe the problem was getting cleared up and he could broadcast his show without any issues tomorrow. But then, out of nowhere, and much like Lukas' radio, Ryan's radio started to retune itself to a different station and the voice of the infamous DJ who reported news on the local people came through.

"Hey, did you guys check out Eagle Rock's newest radio DJ, Ryan Avery?" The nameless DJ asked as Ryan nearly choked on his drink at the sound of his name and the change in station. "Reporting here on the local people, Ryan Avery, age 26, engaged man to his high school sweetheart, how adorable, and the newest radio DJ for Eagle Rock, station 103.6. I don't know guys. I'm kind of having mixed feelings on this guy."

"Mixed feelings?" Ryan questioned as he stared at the radio.

"Maybe it was just because of all that static crap interfering with the radio station or something. Couldn't hear the first half of the show. Maybe those guys should upgrade their equipment or something, I don't know. Anyways, back to Ryan. Now, I'm sure Mr. Hot Shot is an entertaining guy since he was recently left in charge of entertaining all of you beautiful folks out there. And they do say it's harder to get into clown school than Harvard. Why sit there and study pre law in some advanced criminal justice class for high school seniors and get a scholarship to Harvard when you can smash a couple dozen pies in your face, twist a few balloons into some ridiculous shape and pass it off as an animal and win a slapstick car ride to Clown U? Hey, maybe if we stop down by the radio station, Eagle Rock, you think Ryan will eat a banana and slip on the peel for us and land on his ass?"

"The fuck is your deal, man?" Ryan asked as he took another swig at his beer. _Critics…._ he thought as a diabolical plan to definitely trash whoever this guy was on his show tomorrow.

"Oh, Ryan, it really would be difficult for you to trash someone's name without even knowing it. You need to think things through fully before you act them out! You know folks, Ryan isn't naturally dumb. He actually fell out of a tree when he was eight and he made himself dumb because his school idiot brother kept getting all the attention from the hot tutors his parents kept hiring to help the boy in school, and Ryan was jealous! News flash parents, if you put a hot babe in front of your school struggling boy, he isn't going to learn jack! Talk about dedication to education…"

"Who the hell are you to talk about my family like that you-!" Ryan said as he stood up, made his hand into a fist and pulled his arm back, ready to punch until he realized that it was just a voice. Ryan then resorted to trying to change the radio station, but no matter what station he went to, the DJ always remained the same.

"Oh, Ryan, you can't get rid of me that easy. Maybe you should have stayed in college to get that Master's Degree in Radio Entertainment so you could drop another forty grand to come up with another plan to get rid of me. Then you could have sent yourself into deeper college loan debt! Oh but we all know the real reason why you stopped at the Bachelor's Degree was because the eye candy decided to stop at their Bachelor's Degrees! Way to cheat on your girl, Ryan. Look at all the other girls in class, get yourself all excited."

Ryan took the closest, heaviest object he could get his hands on and flung it straight at the radio, causing it to fall off the counter and smash against the floor. Ryan sighed in relief and sat back in his chair, taking another swig at his drink.

"Oh, Ryan. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. Haven't you learned anything in your 26 years of life? You can't kill a voice!" The DJ said through the smashed speakers.

Ryan jumped up from his chair and started smashing the rest of the radio with his feet, determined to put an end to the taunting voice. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a man standing in his backyard, staring at him with a blank expression on his face. Ryan looked up at the man who made no more movement than a statue, and who was also just as pale as one, with a confused and angered look on his face. Ryan wouldn't admit it, but the guy crept him out the way he just stood there and watched him like a ghostly figure. Ryan decided that the radio suffered enough and went outside to see what it was the ghostly looking man wanted.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?!" Ryan asked as he walked down the stairs and into his little backyard. "You look like a fucking stalker! What do you want?!" Ryan wasn't normally aggressive like that, but he had to show the man that he wasn't afraid of him, even though it was a physical lie.

The man just stared at Ryan with his expressionless face and bloodshot eyes. He didn't even blink. Then, just like with Lukas, the man placed his hand on Ryan's head and drained the life out of him. "What…what the hell are you doing?" Ryan questioned as all the color in his face drained and he slowly slipped down to his knees then fell face first into the ground as his eyes rolled back in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own anyone you recognize, but I do own Eagle Rock, Lukas Keller, Ryan Avery and Jessica L., Jack, and any OC characters you don't recognize! ENJOY!**

The next day, while Dean and Sam were doing research in their motel room early in the morning, getting ready for the day, a news report came on the TV, stating that a local radio DJ had passed away in his backyard from what doctors believe to be a heart attack.

"Sam, turn it up," Dean said as Sam grabbed the remote for the TV and increased the volume.

"…Ryan Avery, age 26, the newest radio DJ for station 103.6 Eagle Rock was found dead in his backyard yesterday after suffering from what doctors believe to be a heart attack. That makes two employees both from the same radio station dead within the same week," a female news reporter said.

"I know it's not a report's place to say, Nancy, but I do have to say that I find it odd, a man both Ryan's age and in excellent shape would just die out of nowhere from a heart attack," a male news reporter said.

"It is strange indeed, Tom. You know, it really makes me think how difficult it is to bring life into the world and how easily life can be taken away from us in the drop of a hat. And with that, on behalf of our entire team here, we want to send our deepest condolences to both Ryan Avery's family as well as Lukas Keller's family, the local radio tech engineer for Eagle Rock who also passed away from a heart attack just a few short days ago."

With that, the news cast flipped over to their weather reporter who predicted nothing but sunshine and warm weather for the entire week. Sam flicked off the TV and placed the remote down on the nightstand as he sighed.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, you heard it yourself, Ryan was engaged. I say we go have a little chat with his fiancée, see if we can get any information out of her," Dean said as he stood up and grabbed his car keys off the table.

"Dean, we don't even know where Ryan lived," Sam said.

"I swiped this the other day when I went to the radio station," Dean said as he tossed Sam a black address book. "It lists every single employee who ever worked at the radio station for the last ten years, including Ryan."

"Hi, Ms. Lawendowski, I'm Detective James Hetfield and this is my partner, Detective James Paige," Dean said as he and Sam showed Jessica their fake badges. "We were wondering if we could possibly ask you a few questions about your fiancé."

"Yeah…I guess. Come on in," Jessica stepped aside and allowed Dean and Sam to come into her home.

"This is a nice place you got here, Ms. Lawendowski," Dean commented as Jessica shut the front door.

"Oh, thank you. Ryan and I bought it together after we got out of college," Jessica said as she rubbed her fingers through the side of her hair.

"We're both really sorry about your fiancé, Ms. Lawendowski," Sam said, noticing Jessica's grief.

"Thanks…the wedding was two months away. And instead of dreaming about the day, I'm forced to live with the nightmare of planning my fiancé's funeral."

"Look, Ms. Lawendowski, if you want to do this another time, maybe when everything is done, we can come back and-" Sam began.

"No, no, I'd rather just do this now. Get it over with…I'm not really ready to think about burying my fiancé," Jessica said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Dean and Sam followed.

"Is this your fiancé?" Dean asked as he looked at a picture of Ryan and Jessica in each others' arms that sat on the side table in the living room.

"Yeah," Jessica said.

"Well, you two made a very attractive couple." Dean nodded.

"Thanks."

"Ok, um, Ms. Lawendowski, on the night your fiancé passed away, did you notice anything…off about him? Was he acting weird or did he display any symptoms of chest pain?" Sam asked.

"No, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was starting his job as a radio DJ that morning and he was looking forward to it. Not as much as anyone else because the station was having a lot of technical problems, but he was still excited," Jessica explained.

"Were you home at the time of…?" Sam asked.

"No, I was picking up my niece from soccer practice for my sister. She was running late and her husband was at work…I found Ryan when I got home…"

"I see. And did Mr. Avery have any medical complications that could have possibly weakened his heart, like heart surgeries, that you know of?"

"No, he was always a healthy person." Jessica shook her head.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lawendowski, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your radio?" Dean asked as he noticed the smashed radio pieces lying on the kitchen floor.

"That's what I would like to know. When I came home the other night, I noticed it smashed like that, then I noticed Ryan…I just got so frazzled, I forgot to clean it up," Jessica explained.

"Did Mr. Avery have any issues with anger management?" Dean asked.

"No, he was one of the nicest guys you could ever meet…unless you got him mad, but even then, it takes a lot to get Ryan mad."

"Hmph, interesting," Dean said as he stared at the shattered pieces of radio. The scene before him in the kitchen matched the Lukas Keller smashed radio bedroom scene.

Dean started to compare the two guys and their situations in his mind. Both had supposedly died from a heart attack that came on out of nowhere. Both guys were young and in excellent health, and both guys worked for the same radio company. But the differences were Lukas seemed to fit the part of a workaholic loner. People knew him and knew what he was like, but were never considered friends. Lukas lived alone and seemed like he stuck to one certain routine every day. And he worked as a radio tech engineer. Ryan, on the other hand, had a fiancé, one he knew since high school. He was getting married in two months, and surely had plans of having kids in the near future. Judging from the amount of pictures that lived on the walls and surfaces in the place, Ryan seemed to have a lot of friends and was socially outgoing, a well liked guy, no doubt. And most importantly, he worked as a radio DJ…for a day, at least. There were few similarities and many differences. So what was the connection with the deaths? Why were Lukas and Ryan the ones who were chosen to check out early? Dean couldn't grab hold of the connection. Maybe a few more opinions and a brief history lesson of the radio station would give him some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anyone you recognize, but I do own Anthony Randazzo, Vinny, Brooke and Vinny J. Loretto, and Eagle Rock radio station :)**

"Hey, Dean, come check this out," Sam said, waving for his brother to come over by his laptop so he could read the news article he found on Eagle Rock. "'Anthony Randazzo, age 21, died in a fatal head on collision after drunk driver John Calbot, age 46, swerved into Anthony's lane. Anthony was pronounced dead at the scene,' and get this, this Anthony Randazzo guy was driving to his girlfriend's house on his way home from work at _Eagle Rock radio station_."

"Eagle Rock radio station, are you serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it says here that he was an intern, looking to work as either a radio DJ, sound engineer or a radio tech engineer," Sam said.

"Radio DJ…radio tech engineer…Ryan Avery and Lukas Keller…" Dean said, wide eyed. "But why would Anthony turn to killing?"

"Well, it says here that his lifelong dream was to work on the radio, so when the opportunity came up to work as an intern on Eagle Rock, Anthony fought tooth and nail to get the spot. It also says that he was the most dedicated intern the station ever had and that the only thing that separated him from the radio station and his work were his work hours and his girlfriend," Sam said.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Dean, he didn't want to give up the job," Sam said. "And dying an unexpected, violent death doesn't exactly help a spirit find peace either."

"So this guy loved his job so much that even in death he won't give it up? Is it even possible to love work that freakin' much?" Dean asked.

"Apparently so." Sam shrugged. "So, it looks like whoever gets the job Anthony was looking to get, he's going to kill them so they don't get it. Guess if you love something that much, nothing is going to separate you from it."

"And I'll bet anything Anthony's also trying to make sure no one else gets any of those jobs so the radio station would have no choice _but_ to give any one of the jobs to him."

"A lot of people are going to die if we don't send Anthony to the other side," Sam added in.

"Alright, so we know he's already taken down a radio DJ and a radio tech engineer, making his next target a sound engineer," Dean said.

Sam pulled out the black address book that Dean stole from the radio station earlier and flipped through the pages, searching through every single name and job position that was written down until he finally stumbled upon the name of Eagle Rock's sound engineer.

"Let's go," Sam said as he stood up and left while Dean followed in suit.

Vincent "Vinny" Loreto, who had recently been dubbed Vincent Loreto Sr., sped down the highway, old school rock music blasting, with his wife, Brooklyn, aka Brooke, in the backseat of his car who was watching over closely at their newborn son whom they properly nicknamed "Vinny J." because "Mini Vinny" would only last for so long. The timing wasn't completely on when Vinny and Brooke found out they were going to be parents. They had only been married just a year, but they both knew that they wanted to have kids one day, and two days ago, Vincent Michael "Vinny J." Loreto Jr. was born.

Vinny had been blasting his classic rock music since he drove out of the hospital parking lot. Brooke, who was normally all for blasting the music, this time opposed to the maxed out volume in fear that it would upset their newborn son. But Vinny J. never once cried over the loud beats and screaming guitar solos. He just slept quietly in his little infant car seat.

"See? I told you he had rock star in him!" Vinny said over the music, making Brooke laugh and shake her head over her husband's teenage-like habit. "He's a Loreto! Loreto's like everything loud!"

"Which is why you work as a sound engineer on the radio, baby." Brooke smiled.

"Damn straight! And my boy is going to be acquainted with all the guys down at the station," Vinny said. He had promised everyone, and a few people made him promise, since the week he found out he was going to be a father that he would introduce all of the crew down at the radio station to his child.

"But not after he gets settled into his new home," Brooke said. She knew about the promise and was all for introducing Vinny J. to his extended radio crew family. She just wanted to make sure that her husband's excitement over the baby didn't get the best of him to the point where he'd keep the baby out all night introducing him to everyone in the world.

"Of course, babe. Mini Vinny has to be comfortable in his place before he can start inviting people over to it," Vinny laughed. "Mini Vinny" may not have been the best nickname to call the child as his regularly called name, but it was still a pretty damn good nickname to call a child every now and then in the new parents' book.

"He's the new king of the castle." Brooke smiled as she gently traced her fingers on her son's dark, fuzzy head.

"Hey, all you listeners out there! This is station 103.6 Eagle Rock! Just wanted to give a shout out to our sound engineer, Vinny Loreto, who just became a father for the first time two days ago! So congratulations to Vinny and his wife Brooke. We hope to see the little guy soon," the voice of Vinny's coworker, Jason, came through the speakers of the car radio. The new parents smiled over the announcement that was just made.

"You hear that, Vin? Not even on the planet for three days and you're already famous!" Vinny said as Jason announced the name of the next band and song he planned to play. Vinny made a face at the radio and turned down the volume a bit.

Neither Brooke, Vinny, or Jason were big fans of the song, but the band paid with what little money they had in their pockets for the radio to play their songs. And the band seemed like they were made up of nice people, so Jason agreed to throw a few songs into the mix.

The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet. Brooke and Vinny were waiting for the song to end so they could bop their heads to a song they actually liked. Brooke was too distracted staring at her child and Vinny was too concentrated on the road to notice that static took over on the radio and it began to tune itself to another station.

"…The newest father in the state, Vinny Loreto. That's right folks; Big Vinny is now a Big Daddy! Hey, Vinny, think it's about time you put down the guitar and cleaning rag and pick up the kid and sling a spit rag over your shoulder for the next 18 years! No more bottles of guitar polish for you. No, the only bottles you're going to be carrying are ones filled with baby formula!" The same infamous voice that taunted Lukas Keller and Ryan Avery sound waved its way through the speakers of Vinny's car radio.

Vinny looked down at the radio for a second and pushed the power button off, not giving it a second thought. The voice was cut off in the middle of its sentence.

"What did you do that for, Vin?" Brooke asked as she looked up at her husband. "You never turn off the radio until you park the car at our destination!"

"Well, I figured we're almost home and we've got more than our fair share of stuff to carry. The radio is one less thing we have to worry about when we pull in the driveway." Vinny smiled as he watched his wife and son through his mirror.

"Ok…" Brooke said, confused over her husband's sudden change in habit.

Vinny, Brooke, and Vinny J. arrived home minutes later. Plastered on their mailbox were blue and white balloons and glued into their front lawn was a giant sign of a Stork holding a blue blanket in its mouth with a baby's head popped out, announcing the birth of Mini Vinny. Brooke and Vinny laughed at the new decorations their home received and proceeded to get their son out of the car, car seat and all, along with all the stuff that they had with them at the hospital.

The ghostly statue figure stood stone still, hiding behind the wall of trees and leaves next to the house as he watched Vinny and Brooke unpack everything they had in their car. He listened to their conversation closely and studied their every move. Especially Vinny's. He never once breathed and he never once blinked. But most importantly, he never once made a single ounce of noise that would give him away. It wasn't until Vinny and Brooke were behind the safety of their familiar walls that the man stepped away and disappeared.

Hours later, Dean and Sam arrived at the Loreto home. They had stopped by earlier, but no one was home. The rest of their day was dedicated to finding the family so they could keep them from knocking on death's door and being invited in. The boys were happy to finally see a car sitting in the driveway and lights on in the house. They didn't even think of a full believable back story as to why they were there as they ran up to the house. They figured they'd just wing it the second someone answered the door. Dean pounded on the front door and a few moments later, Vinny answered.

"Hi, are you Vincent Loreto?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…why?" Vinny asked.

"Alright, listen, Mr. Loreto, you have to get your family out of here. You're in danger. We've been tracking a murderer around these parts, searching for any patterns and your family fits the pattern. So for your safety and your family's safety, you need to get out of here," Dean quickly said as Vinny looked at him and Sam like they were insane.

"Yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do with my family?" Vinny asked.

"I'm Detective James Hetfield and this is my partner, Detective James Paige," Dean said as Vinny looked over their fake badges.

"James Hetfield and James Paige? What do you think I'm some kind of idiot? Or are you guys just a happy coincidence to be named after two of the greatest rock musicians to ever exist?" Vinny asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Happy coincidence. Now are you going to listen to us or not? Cause I highly doubt that you want to put your newborn baby boy in harm's way," Dean said. "I read the sign out front," he said when Vinny looked at him, wondering how he knew about his son.

"Right. That thing." Vinny nodded like he didn't fully believe them.

"Sir, if you and your family could just evacuate the premises, it would be most appreciated," Sam said.

"Ok. How about this? My family and I will pack up our things, get a room somewhere far away from here for a few nights right after you guys turn your asses around, get in your fancy ass classic car and drive as far away from here before I take care of you myself," Vinny said then shut the front door.

"Hey, you listen to me!" Dean said as he grabbed the front door, stopping it from closing all the way.

"No, you listen to me!" Vinny said looking down at Dean straight in the eye. "Either you get as far away from my family as possible, or I'll send you away in a body bag!"

Although Vinny was a big, tall, pretty muscular guy, Dean didn't back down. "I'd like to see you try, big guy," Dean threatened right back, both men mirroring their death glares at each other just before Sam got in the middle of things. There had been enough blood spilled by one ghost in these parts of town already.

Whatever the reason was, it was good enough for Sam and Dean to return to the Impala and wait in there until the ghost made its appearance.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows! :D Really glad you're enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it! So this chapter is going to lead up to the action that I plan on writing in the next chapter (I'm not going to leave Sam and Dean running from victim to victim forever!) ENJOY! And remember I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE YOU RECGONIZE! But I do own Vinny Loreto, Brooke Loreto, Vinny J. Loreto, Anthony Randazzo, and Eagle Rock radio station and anything/anyone else you don't recognize.**

Hours had gone by, and Dean and Sam both fell asleep in their seats in the Impala. Inside the house, Brooke was fast asleep in her bed and Vinny was downstairs, sitting in the dark, watching TV. Vinny J., who had just fallen asleep about an hour ago after Brooke had taken care of him, was sleeping peacefully in his nursery. But Vinny knew that at any moment, the baby would wake up screaming for something else, and it would be Vinny's turn to take care of Mini Vinny.

At the stroke of 2AM, like clockwork, Vinny J.'s cries were heard by his father all the way from upstairs. Vinny sighed in a tired manner and got up off the couch and dragged himself upstairs to his son's nursery. Vinny J. was crying his eyes out, wrapped up in his baby blankets that already took on his unique scent, in his crib. Vinny picked up his son and cradled him close to his chest before he laid him down on the changing table and changed the baby's diaper. Afterwards, both father and son were wide awake. Vinny decided to rock Vinny J. in his rocking chair for awhile.

Vinny reached over to the baby radio that was given to Vinny J. at his baby shower by the crew at Eagle Rock that sat on the baby's dresser and flicked on the power button, giving life to the baby radio that was covered bright baby colors and baby animals. It was already pre-tuned to 103.6 by the radio crew the day Vinny and Brooke received the gift. Vinny kept the volume to a soft level as he rocked his on back and forth and rubbed his back. It wasn't long before the baby fell asleep and Vinny put his son back in his crib. And as he was doing so, the station on the radio started to channel itself to a different station, and that oh-so familiar sounding voice of the local people radio DJ came through the speakers.

"…Thank you to everyone who have joined us, and welcome to all who are just joining us. Tonight, we're getting the inside scoop on a local audio/sound engineer for Eagle Rock radio station Mr. Vincent Loreto Sr.! He used to be just Vincent Loreto, but a couple of days ago, the man's bitch brought a screaming bundle of sleepless joy into the world…God help that kid, it so going to be so screwed up! Daddy probably already deafened him with the way he over blasts the music everywhere he goes. Hey, good luck learning how to flap your hands to communicate, Big Daddy and Tiny Mistake!" the radio DJ laughed as Vinny walked over to the baby radio and flicked the power switch to kill the life of the radio Vinny had bestowed upon it earlier.

"See you in the AM, Mini Vinny," Vinny whispered as he walked out of his son's nursery then proceeded to go back downstairs.

While Vinny was straightening up downstairs, not to his surprise, the radio downstairs in the living room turned itself on again, and the same taunting voice came through the speakers. This time, the voice was talking about Vinny's lack of knowledge on birth control, and how it resulted in an early and unexpected pregnancy, aka the "Tiny Mistake." And the two extra years Vinny could have used to get laid just about any time he pleased now went to the diapers. But Vinny didn't care. He loved his son literally more than anything in the world. He thought he had a full understanding of what undying love felt like when he married Brooke. But it wasn't until Vinny J. was born did he truly understand what undying love felt like. Vinny just turned off the radio, once again cutting off the obnoxious radio DJ's voice. Then he went over to the front door, unlocked it and walked outside to the Winchester brother's Impala.

"Hey," Vinny says as he knocked on the passenger window of the car, startling both brothers awake.

Dean and Sam jumped, and by natural instinct pulled out their salt-filled-bullet guns, thinking that the ghost was there to take them on. Vinny freaked and hold his hands up while trying to convince the brothers that he's not what they think he is. All the while, everyone was trying to keep their tones down, so they wouldn't wake the neighbors. It would be really difficult to explain to a bunch of awoken, pissed off people in their night attires about a killer who kills through radios. Not that any of them would exactly say that.

"Vincent?!" Sam asked once everyone had calmed down and the brothers got out of their car, leaving their weapons behind. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to restart my heart!" Vinny said as he held his hand over his chest and breathed deeply. "You guys planning on using those guns anytime soon?!" he wondered, calming down bit by bit. Quick death was better than a slow one in his book.

"Look, Vincent, this isn't what it looks like…" Sam said after he and Dean slipped their guns away. "We're not trying to hurt you or your family."

"Ah," Vinny nodded, looking away, smirking. "So, you're not sitting in your car, watching my family's every single move from a distance like a couple of freakish stalkers?" he asked, turning back to the brothers, pointing to them.

"You know, when you say it, it sounds true. But when we think of it, it sounds different," Dean said. "Look, Vincent, you may not believe us, but there's something coming after you. Something that's not supposed to be on this side of life anymore. And it will kill you. We're just trying to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And you guys are so dedicated enough that you're willing to sit out here all night, waiting for whatever it is to come?" Vinny asked. "Well, it's a really good thing it's summer time, otherwise you guys would freeze to death before you even got whatever it is that's coming for me."

"Yeah, well, it'd be a hell of a lot easier if this thing would show itself already!" Dean said half to Vinny, and half to the ghost that had yet to show its face once today.

"Alright, well…listen," Vinny said as he crossed his arms. He looked over at his dark house for a second before he turned his attention back to the Winchester brothers. "If you guys are intent on spending the night here waiting for 'something that doesn't belong on this side of life anymore,' then the least I can do is invite you two to resume your 'stalker positions' in my house. It's a hell of a lot more spacious than your car." "…Um, wow, thanks, Vincent. But, are you sure?" Sam asked.

"I feel bad for you guys. You must spend a lot of time, sleeping in cheap hotel rooms, eating nothing but fast food and diner food, spending countless hours driving from state to state, never once getting a 'thank you' for putting your life on the line after saving hundreds of lives from the wrath of the things that the majority of the population only exists in fiction. So yes, I'm sure." Vinny nodded.

"…Wait. Did you just refer to…monsters and _hunting?"_ Dean asked, focusing on a very specific kind of hunting.

Vinny sighed before he answered. "My great grandfather…he was a…hunter. He used to tell all us great grandkids these insane stories. We always just thought that he made it all up. But evidently…" he motioned towards Dean and Sam.

"Wait…so you knew who we were the entire time? And you just let us sit out here all night, letting us think that you thought we were insane?!" Dean asked. "And you have hunting in your family?! And you still let us sit out here?!"

"Pretty much." Vinny smirked, a sly, trickster-looking, smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest then laughed. "Plus, I wasn't raised around hunting. Every generation after my great grandfather lived a nine to five life. So you guys want to come inside or what?"

"…Yeah, sure….Why not?" Dean muttered the last part as Vinny waved for him and Sam to follow him into his home. The only source of light that was lighting the living room was the light coming from the big screen TV that sat against the wall of the stairs.

"So, uh, you have a kid?" Dean asked as they stepped inside the Loreto home. How much sleep would he be getting tonight, assuming he was even going to sleep in the first place? This spirit seemed intent on staying in hiding.

"Yeah, and he's asleep upstairs, so is my wife. So we have to keep the volume to a minimum," Vinny said as he shut the front door and locked it.

"Oh, right. Well, congratulations on your…birth of your kid," Dean said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, thanks," Vinny commented. "Hey, listen, worst case scenario, if I'm out cold and you hear my kid crying in the next couple of hours or so, it's my wife's turn to tend to his majesty's needs."

"Right," Dean said. "So, listen, now that you know what we are, I guess it's only fair that we tell you what's after you."

"Oh, I already know what's after me. It's a ghost. An angry, frustrated one," Vinny shrugged like this was an everyday thing for him.

"You already…what, are you…and you were…?!" Dean was at a loss for words beyond imaginable as he felt the anger and frustration rising rapidly up inside of him.

"Are you planning on finishing any of these sentences today, princess?" Vinny wondered, arms crossed over his chest, eyes and brows narrow with just the slightest hint of humor in his voice.

"You've seen it already, Vincent?!" Sam asked.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Dean screamed.

"Kay, first of all, it's 'Vinny.' Full names are reserved for specific situations. Second, we all have our issues, some more than others. And third, yeah, I've seen the ghost. It's been trying to get me for awhile now." "What do you mean by 'awhile'?" Dean asked.

"Ever since I was interning at Eagle Rock the thing has been after me. But it hasn't been able to get me because I won't give it the energy it needs to make itself powerful," Vinny explained. "I won't feed it any negative emotions whenever it speaks through my radio. My grandfather told me that in order to give a ghost its power, it needs negative human emotion in the air to feed off of. If you ignore it, then it can't do anything."

"Well, that would explain the other two smashed radios and the victims being nowhere near them when they died," Sam said.

"You mean Lukas and Ryan," Vinny said.

"Yeah, you knew them?" Dean asked. Just because they worked together didn't necessarily mean that they had to know each other.

"Yeah, they were friends of mine….It's weird, I just had them over my house a couple of weeks ago for a BBQ, and now I have plans to attend their funerals…" Vinny said.

"Yeah, well…life's screwy that way." Dean shrugged.

"Sure. Guess so." Vinny shrugged. But first things first… "So what's the plan? We gonna get rid of this ghost or what?"

"That's what we intended to do, but first we have to draw it out," Sam said. "And Vinny…"

"There's no way you're going to salt and torch Anthony's bones," Vinny said.

"We have to! It's the only thing that's gonna stop him!" Dean said.

"Well, then you better come up with an alternative way. First of all, the ghost's name is Anthony, he and I were classmates since kindergarten, and we interned together on the radio. When he died, he was cremated. So unless you want to re-burn scattered ashes, I suggest you find another way to expose Anthony's spirit."

"Alright…well, I guess there's some kind of remains left that's keeping him here." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, but how long is that gonna take? This thing already upped the body count in two days," Dean said.

"Ok, then maybe if we can get him to let go of his anger, maybe he'll move on." Sam said as Dean agreed. "Vinny-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Since I'm the one the ghost wants, I have to be the one to draw it out. I get it," Vinny said. "But before we put our plan into action...I've got to mention something," he began. "I knew Anthony. Ok, I've known the guy since kindergarten. He and I both started interning at Eagle Rock during our senior year in high school. All he ever wanted to do was to work on the radio, and I guess when he died sooner than expected, and his dream job was taken away from him…"

Vinny shook his head, getting lost in deep thought and memories over the one person outside of his biological family he had known for so long. "Look, the point is, Anthony Randazzo was a good guy. Never hurt a soul when he was alive, came from a good home, always true to who he was when we were growing up. Now he's just a frustrated, let down spirit who lost his way because the one thing he ever wanted in life was taken away from him before he even got to live it."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for back then, Vinny. But now he's a killer. And he's been killing people since the year he died! He killed your friends Ryan and Lukas!" Dean said. "It's only a matter of time before he gets you or someone else gets hurt!"

"That's not the real Anthony Randazzo! Somewhere beneath that frustration and bloodshed is just a lost, let down soul who lost its way!" Vinny defended. But Vinny knew that the Anthony Randazzo that he and the Winchester brothers were dealing with was not the same Anthony Randazzo that he knew and had grown up with. He was a lost soul who needed guidance. Anthony was living on this earth on borrowed time, and his time was up. Now it was time for Anthony to head towards the light or find his door and open it…whatever an individual sees when their time is up. Vinny didn't know. He was still living, and he was hoping it'd be a long, long while before it was his turn to take the big plunge!

"Vinny…are you sure you're ready to let go of Anthony?" Sam asked. He wasn't sure if maybe Vinny was playing a helping hand in keeping Anthony earthbound, but there was an edge in his voice when Vinny was defending his friend. Maybe it was just that: a friend defending a friend. But Sam had to be sure. He and Dean needed Vinny to be on board with the plan they were trying to formulate. Otherwise, Sam and Dean would have to find something else of Anthony's that was keeping him there.

"He's not doing himself or anyone around him any good by being here. I think I speak for Lukas and Ryan when I say it's time he moved on." Vinny nodded once. "We need a plan."


End file.
